bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Marduk
Marduk is a brawler and the main villian in the Bakugan Battlers Video Game. Story A mysterious Brawler who appeared before the player. Eventually teaming up with Masquerade, the duo appeared before Dan and the Rex after the Bakugan Master Cup Tournament, and challenged them to a battle that was set to take place after the Ultimate Battle Tournament. The dark pair vanishing, Dan and Rex regrouped with the other Brawlers. It was then that Marucho revealed that Marduk had once been a top Battle Brawler, but was despised by all when he started to utilize dirty tactics. Marduk was eventually betrayed by his best friend and tag team partner and had all his Bakugan sent to the Doom Dimension, having a grudge against Bakugan ever since. After asking how Marduk hooked up with Vladitor, and learning the Bakugan's legend, Dan claimed that Vladitor and Marduk wanted payback. Rex, however, said there was more to it, claiming that deep down Marduk must still really love Bakugan or else he wouldn't battle. Shun deciphered that Marduk had still declared war and through Runo's encouragement, Rex left to face his challenger. When the final battle against Marduk took place at the Darkus Colosseum,(Advantage place) using the Silent Orb (a weaker version of the Silent Core) allowed Vladitor to evolve into Battle Ax Vladitor. However, they were evenly matched when Leonidas used the power of all the Battle Brawlers Bakugan power to evolve into Omega Leonidas. Leonidas victorious, Vladitor started to fade out of existence. Marduk refused to let his partner go and was greatly saddened when the Bakugan faded. Eventually, the same happened to Leonidas. But Vladitor gave Leonidas the last of his power, saying he deserved it. Marduk started to cry after the loss of Vladitor. Rex told Marduk to stop crying and face his loss like a man, and that the next time they battled, it would be a great battle. Rex won 2 times claming both forms. Avancaly a new player Joe Joined with claming Drago and Preayes and battling Marduk (Mardukling), avenging them sucssesfuly. Bakugan These are the Bakugan Marduk uses in battles for the whole entire game (excluding the park). *Darkus Vladitor (Guardian Bakugan) **Darkus Battle Ax Vladitor (Evolved Guardian, evolved after absorbing the Silent Orb. (Destroyed in battle against Omega Leonidas) Beaten (MAX 840 to 750) (MIN 820 to 750) *Darkus Robotallion *Darkus Stinglash *Darkus Reaper (410 with Rex) *Darkus Laserman (440 with Rex) Trivia *He has a strong resemblance to Spectra Phantom and Masquerade. *He strongly likes Vladitor. Even crying when he was destroyed. *Dan Petronijevic (the same voice of Spectra Phantom in Bakugan series) put his voice for Marduk in the game *Beaten by rex 5 times Battles Appearance Marduk wears half of a white mask on the left side of his face. He dressed completely in black, pointed eyebrows hang above this Darkus Brawler's red eyes with silver hair with occasional red streaks. He also wears a long black feathered coat. Marduk takes the Darkus color scheme to the extreme. Gallery Marduk01.jpg|Marduk vs. Masquerade Marduk02.jpg Marduk03.jpg Marduk06.jpg Marduk08.jpg Marduk07.jpg Marduk_End01.jpg Marduk_End02.jpg Marduk_End03.jpg Category:Former Villains Category:Doom Beings Category:Video Games Category:Darkus Users